Killing Immortal Specters
by Gold Saint Mu
Summary: Lost Canvas. In the last Holy War, the Saints didn't have Asmita's rosary to stop the Specters from reviving. So how did they fight immortal warriors? The Sleeping Dragon Saint provides the solution.  Not related to the LC anime.


**Killing Immortal Specters**

"They keep coming back to life!" Hakurei said frustratedly.

"We can't win," one of the other saints said.

"No! We can win!" But words alone weren't enough. The Specters continued to revive.

"I have a solution," the Dragon Saint said finally. "But you will not like it."

"We must win no matter the cost," Sage said.

"Promise you'll follow my orders."

Hakurei's eyes narrowed. "What are you planning, Dragon?"

He shook his head. "Promise me first. Otherwise, I fear you'll take pity on the enemy."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Sage said. He was getting really sick of killing the same people over and over again, especially the Judges. Every time they fought, more saints died.

"We promise," Hakurei said shortly.

"All the Saints must retreat to the top of Sanctuary," Dragon said.

"And give up the twelve temples?" Sage exclaimed.

"Eleven. We stop them at Aquarius."

"But how?" Sage exclaimed.

"Trust me." Dragon went to speak to Aquarius in private.

"Is he going to have Athena-sama stop them from reviving? She can't maintain a barrier like that forever." Sage frowned. "I wish he'd tell us what he has planned."

"What do you expect of the Sleeping Dragon?" Hakurei raised his voice to address the Saints. "Everyone, retreat! We must protect Athena-sama! We must go to her side!"

The Saints looked at one another. "But Hakurei-sama, wouldn't it be better if we stop them here and now?"

"They keep coming back to life," Hakurei said. "We need to protect Athena-sama, but we also need her aid. Now, retreat!"

The Specters laughed.

"What's the matter, Hakurei? Come back and fight me!" Wyvren and his men gave chase. They were already at the Libra temple so it didn't take long for them to get to the top.

At the eleventh temple, Aquarius turned.

"Aquarius!" Sage stopped and turned. Dragon had said they'd stop the Specters at the Aquarius temple. The other Saints stopped to fight as well.

"No, keep running!" Dragon commanded as Aquarius formed a wall of ice between them and the Specters.

"But Aquarius will never be able to hold them all back!"

"Go!" Dragon cried out. "Remember your promise."

Hakurei clenched his fist and led the Saints onward to the Pisces temple. They lined up and prepared to face the enemy. From his vantage point, Hakurei could see the ice wall growing thicker, but so did the number of Specters closing in. He clenched his fist.

"Aquarius..."

"Something like that won't stop us!" Griffin called out as he stood before the ice wall. A large rock bonked him on the head. He stared incredulously at the common soldier who had dared to take him on. A few strings later, the man was torn apart. Griffin smiled wickedly.

And then he got hit in the head by another rock. Furious, he turned to kill his newest opponent. "Send as many as you like. I'll kill them all!" he screamed up at the Saints.

Suddenly, the ice wall broke, releasing a deluge that washed the Specters down. Men appeared from either side after the water had washed passed them and pushed rocks, columns, and boulders after them. Before long, it wasn't the water but the avalanche of debris that crushed the Specters. Still, they didn't allow the momentum to stop.

"Where did they come from?" Hakurei said in surprise as he watched hundreds of men appear at each temple and add to the avalanche.

"They followed after the Specters," Dragon said. "No one took note of them because they were common foot soldiers. I asked them to hide in the temples on either side of the steps and add what they could to the avalanche."

The Specters kept resurrecting only to find themselves tumbling down Sanctuary and die again. Their screams could be heard from the very top of Sanctuary.

Horror slowly dawned on Hakurei as the first of the Specters reached the bottom of the mountain. Rocks, columns, and companions fell atop them. Then more rocks covered them. The soldiers didn't stop adding to the avalanche.

"You're burying them alive!" Hakurei exclaimed.

Dragon nodded and wept. "They'll continue to come back to life only to immediately die again. Whatever service to Athena-sama this represents, my lifespan will be shortened for it."


End file.
